


Firefly Nights

by lotrspnfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fluff and Smut, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Castiel, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: Castiel, Prince of the Casern Mountains, had no idea what to expect when he married the King of Lawrence. But, a fake marriage, new friendships, and a charming Alpha to mate was nothing he'd even considered. A typical story of Omega meets Alpha and falls madly in love, in less than typical circumstances.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassondraWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/gifts).



> People come into your life for a variety of reasons. I never expected to meet my best friend by answering a request to beta. Sometimes in life you meet someone who's unlike any other, someone who gets you more than anyone else; you can talk with them for hours and never get bored. And they change you in the best ways. Happy Birthday, Cas. ♥ I love you!

Let me tell you a story… one of passion, of friendship, of love. A story full of grand castles and kingdoms stretching across great mountain ranges and grassy plains. There's majestic weddings, impressive feasts, a handsome prince and his dashing lover. When the Omega Prince of the Casern Mountains marries the Alpha King of Lawrence Point, he hardly expects his life to end up so _exhilarating._

It’s a typical story of Omega meets Alpha and falls madly in love. And, well, the best way to tell a story is to start at the beginning.

Once upon a time…

 

"My son." Castiel looked up as his father strode into the bedchamber, his robes billowing out behind him as he slid gracefully over the marble floor. The King's smile was kind and warm as he gazed upon his only son. "You look handsome."

Castiel smiled softly, feeling his cheeks flush. He smoothed his hands down the front of his silk tunic, fingertips tracing over the silver embroidery. "Thank you, Father."

The King smiled and shifted the ruby colored robes behind him, taking a seat on the cushion beside Castiel. He reached into a deep pocket hidden inside of the robe and withdrew a simple, yet ornate, silver crown. He held it out, smiling again as Castiel's eyes widened and he took in the gift. "Let me," he said softly.

Castiel nodded and dipped his head slightly, blowing out a slow breath as the weight of the crown settled against his head. A sense of calm overcame him, erasing the anxiety swirling in his stomach. Though he knew the purpose of this day and what his future would bring, nothing could've prepared him for this feeling. He lifted his head and straightened his shoulders. "I am ready, Father."

He pushed off the edge of the seat and held out a hand, helping his father to stand. He'd been waiting for this day for years, had prepared himself for this moment since he was a young child and realized his role in his kingdom. Today, he would marry King Balthazar of Lawrence, and their two kingdoms would be united for eternity. From the mountains to the sea, he was confident in the peace and unity they would bring to the land.

Together, father and son left the bedchambers. Castiel took one last glance inside the room that had been his for the last twenty years; all of his belongings and treasures were packed up and ready to go, would be carted out of the room as soon as the wedding was over. Tonight, he would be married and tomorrow he would be Crowned Prince of Lawrence.

He held his breath as he stood before the grand doors leading into the ballroom, the excited sounds of people could be heard from beneath the doors. Castiel straightened his shoulders, his father a steady presence at his back, and pushed open the doors.

 

***

Castiel's nerves were back as he stepped up to the caravan, fourteen different carriages in line and ready for their departure. Balthazar's hand was a warm press on his back, steadying him as he climbed up into the royal carriage. Castiel sat against the royal blue seat and waited for Balthazar to take the seat opposite him. Balthazar smiled and reached forward, taking Castiel's hand in his own.

"I... want to thank you, Castiel, for agreeing to be my husband."

Castiel nodded, squeezing his new husband's hand, and waited for him to continue.

"But, I'm afraid I must admit that... I may have led you and your father astray."

"I..." Castiel shook his head, confused, and slowly withdrew his hand. They were married, their kingdom's united... he wasn't sure _how_ King Balthazar could've tricked them into anything... Their contracts were straightforward, giving equal power to both kingdoms and... "I don't understand what you mean."

"I wanted to unite our kingdoms," Balthazar said slowly, leaning back against the seat as the carriage lurched forward. Castiel glanced out the window, watching until his home was out of view from where he sat. His throat suddenly felt tight and he blinked a few times, letting his attention drift back only when Balthazar cleared his throat.

"I believe in the strength of our rules, my late father's and yours. Of course, I've kept tabs on the other kingdoms and their heirs, you included, and I knew the strength in the diplomacy you possessed. Your... vigor and inventiveness towards helping your kingdom is honestly inspiring, Castiel. And I am excited for this partnership we are embarking on. But, I am not looking for a mate."

Castiel blinked, shaking his head. "But... we are..."

"We are not yet mated, Castiel. And as far as our kingdoms will know, we mated on this night as we were supposed to. However, I am in love with another." Balthazar lifted a hand, pulling the soft fabric of his wedding tunic away from his neck and revealing the deep red mating mark against his throat.

Castiel swallowed hard, repressing the chill that threatened to shake him. All of the anxieties he'd felt before the wedding came rushing back, making him nauseous. Every single thing he'd imagined for his future, every plan and fantasy he'd had for what the next couple of months would bring, suddenly came crashing down.

A squeeze to his hand made him look up and he met Balthazar's kind eyes; it was hard to be angry with him when he looked both sad and sincere. "Together, we can do what is best for our kingdoms. I want you as my partner, Castiel. I want you to lead with me, to be my friend. Please, forgive me for deceiving you."

Castiel watched his new husband carefully, and despite himself, found himself nodding. Although his home was now miles behind him, their caravan taking them quickly down the mountainside and into his new life, Castiel couldn't find it in himself to be disappointed. Behind him was the same days on repeat: sitting with his father in the royal chambers, listening and helping to decide what changes to make to their military affairs, meals with his father and stepmother in a hall far too large for the three of them, and walking through the courtyard for hours until nightfall.

In Lawrence, Castiel would have new things to see, places to explore. He knew from his studies that Balthazar was from a large family, so there were other people around the kingdom and living in the castle that he could spend time with. For the first time, he could have friendships that went beyond hired hands by his father...

He cleared his throat and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest and meeting Balthazar's gaze head on. "I am ready to begin this partnership with you, Balthazar. Tell me what it is I have to do."

Balthazar smiled and leaned back, mirroring Castiel's position. "Whatever you need, however I can make you comfortable, all you have to do is give the say so. As for us, we will keep up appearances for the public, and I would like for us to be friends in private. Both of our countries will be looking for us to produce an heir, and I've calculated we have a year to use the excuse that we're simply getting to know one another."

"And after that?" Castiel asked, turning his head to the side to look out the window. "When it's apparent that we're not going to have an heir?"

"Well," Balthazar said with a soft sigh, "that will depend. I am fully prepared to use a statement that I am unable to conceive with you." Castiel's eyes widened and he snapped his attention back to the Alpha before him, shocked at the suggestion of publicly saying there was something wrong with the king. "If you happen to have found a mate by then, well, we will come up with a different plan."

Castiel gave a small laugh. "How... how am I supposed to find a mate when I am married to the king?"

"There are many people in Lawrence, my dear Castiel. And when it comes to your mate, you will be able to share our secret with him or her." Balthazar reached to the side and withdrew a large bottle from beneath his seat. He pulled the cork out with his teeth and nodded his head towards a small cabinet to Castiel's left. He waited for Castiel to pull out two glasses before he poured them both generous portions.

Castiel accepted his glass and sipped it slowly. Balthazar drained his and refilled it once more before he started again. "Casern Mountains are beautiful, the perfect area to train and hold our combined military. It's been the strategic outpost in this land for as long as the stories have been told, but there's no people there, Castiel. Lawrence? Lawrence is _alive_ , we have villages full of people who are seeking out their futures in the plentiful lands around them.

"Your mate may be right beneath your nose in Lawrence, Castiel. Our castle is teaming with people -- not just soldiers. You'll meet more people in your first week, than you ever have back at home. I'm excited for the prospect of joining our kingdoms together, but I'm also eager to watch you flourish. I hope you don't take offense to this, but you were held back at home. You have so much potential!"

Castiel gave a small smile. "Yes, I was often hushed when I had strategic plans to offer that did not align with my father's..."

"That's not exactly what I mean, Castiel." Balthazar smiled back. "Though, I am ready to see what you bring to the table."

Castiel sipped on his wine once more, thinking. Then he found himself smiling. "You know," he said slowly, meeting Balthazar's eyes once more. "I've never had a friend before."

Balthazar leaned forward, holding his glass for Castiel to toast him. "Well, I'd say this is a great start. Don't you, friend?"

 

***

Castiel stretched, the sunlight pouring through the large windows was warming his face. It had woken him what felt like hours ago, but he'd been content to bathe in its warmth and laze around in the bed this morning.

He'd been in Lawrence a week now, and it was nothing like he had expected.

Every morning, he'd woken with the sun, and Balthazar and his mate, Anna, had taken him to a new part of the castle grounds to show him something new and fascinating. He'd once thought their stone castle in the mountainside was large -- it was _nothing_ compared to the castle in Lawrence. He wasn't sure he would ever know where every tower or hallway took him, though he could walk the four towers and chambers back home with his eyes closed. The tapestries that hung on the walls were colorful, warm, and he found himself content with losing himself in the corridors, coming up with stories for each woven thread as he meandered along. Hours later, before every meal, Balthazar or Anna would find him still trailing the hallways and would rescue him with a friendly laugh and lead him to the dining hall.

And oh, the dining hall! He'd never seen so many tables. The hall was at least twice the size of theirs back home, but full to the brim with tables and people. Balthazar and Castiel, along with the rest of the royal court, sat dead center with the rest of the castle sitting around them. Although Balthazar's role demanded respect, Castiel was amazed at the comfort in which the King and his people were at each other's sides.

He'd been nervous to meet Anna, worried his husband's mate would be angry Balthazar had married another, but she'd welcomed him with opened arms and explained that right now, due to the late King, this was how things had to be. With time, she hoped that Balthazar would be able to change the old laws, but for today, she was happy to call Castiel family. Anna was bubbly and bright, and the first Castiel truly called his friend.

This morning, however, Castiel needed a break. His feet were sore from walking so much, his stomach still full from the week of heavy set meals -- the mountains were full of meals of dried meats and nuts, small portions were filling. In Lawrence, there were pastries and pies, breads with colorful jellies and jams, roast pork and ducks, and succulent puddings... he'd never seen so much food, not even during the feasts after war had been won.

He guessed from the height of the sun shining in the room that it was nearing noon, and he stretched once more before slipping from beneath the covers and draping his robe over his shoulders. A platter of fruit, pastries, and cheese was sitting on the table, and he picked at a pastry and a chunk of cheese while he chose a simple outfit for the day.

When he was both dressed and full of food, he slipped into the corridor and headed towards the great hall. He’d made plans with Balthazar and Anna to visit the marketplace within the upcoming days, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt to visit more of the grounds on his own.

The weather outside was perfect, just warm enough to be comfortable, and he found himself walking slowly along the pathways and enjoying the gardens that flourished around the castle. Delicate flowers were teaming with bumblebees and butterflies, such a stark difference from the hearty bushes and trees that grew in the mountains. He bent down to pick a single orange blossom when he jumped back in alarm.

Lazing in the flowerbeds was a large tabby cat, though he was just as startled as Castiel had been when the Omega disturbed the plant.

“Baby!”

Castiel jumped once more, spinning around at the deep voice behind him, and then promptly stared. Standing in the walkway was the most gorgeous Alpha he’d ever seen. The man’s hair was light brown, glinting in the midday sun, and accented a set of the most beautiful green eyes Castiel had ever seen. He was mesmerized but the dusting of freckles scattering across the Alpha’s cheeks when he realized the Alpha was smirking at him. Castiel felt his cheeks flush when he realized he’d been staring.

“Oh, I… I’m sorry… were you talking to me?” he managed to get out. He cleared his throat and forced himself to stand taller; he was the crowned prince! He had no reason to feel nervous.

“Not unless I can call you baby,” the Alpha replied and Castiel flushed a deeper red. He suddenly found his mouth dry and thankfully refrained from speaking aloud how good ‘baby’ sounded on the other man’s tongue. The Alpha waited another moment and then crouched down to the walkway, clicking his tongue a few times. The tabby cat unfurled from his spot in the flowers and moved over, purring as he rubbed against the Alpha’s fingers.

“This is Baby,” the Alpha said as he scratched behind the cat’s ears. “Never thought I would be a cat person, but, he’s grown on me.”

“He seems to be enjoying the sunshine,” Castiel said after a moment, bending down to take the cat’s attention. Baby gave a soft _mew_ and turned, rubbing his cheek against Castiel’s fingers before deciding he’d had enough of the humans.

“Seems like you are too, Your Grace.”

Castiel glanced up and met the Alpha’s eyes. “I… well, yes, it’s a very nice day today,” Castiel finished simply and both loved and hated the smile the Alpha gave him. “It appears you know who I am and yet, I have yet to know who you are.”

“How rude of me!” The Alpha laughed and stood, holding out his hand for Castiel to shake. The Alpha’s hand was warm and heavy, and he gave a firm shake that left Castiel’s entire arm tingling. “I’m Dean Winchester, Horsemaster.”

“Oh! Anna told me there were stables, she was going to show me them later this week.”

Dean cocked his head to the side and gave half a shrug. “I’m not sure who Anna is, but I would be more than happy to show you the stables.”

Castiel opened his mouth to tell the Horsemaster he was alright, but found himself hesitating. For some reason, the idea of refusing Dean’s offer made something inside of him ache; he wanted to spend more time in the handsome man’s presence, and he’d been _dying_ to see the horses since he’d arrived in Lawrence. Slowly, Castiel smiled and nodded his head.

“I would love for you to show me the stables, Dean. Thank you,” he added and wiped his hand to the side, telling Dean to lead the way.

Dean flashed a brilliant smile and turned, though he quickly fell in line beside Castiel as they continued down the path. Castiel found himself stealing glances to the side, and if the Alpha’s smirk was anything to go by, Dean was completely aware he was doing it.

“So,” Castiel cleared his throat and forced his eyes forward, “have you always lived in Lawrence?”

“Born and raised,” Dean answered, nodding his head. “It will be that way for most of us here. You live here, you die here.”

Castiel turned his head again and gave him a questioning look. “I’m not sure if that was meant to be disappointment?”

Dean gave a small laugh and shrugged his shoulder again. “It’s not… a bad thing, I suppose. Home is where your family and friends are, right? So, I would say I’ve got it pretty good.”

“But?” Castiel prompted as Dean turned down a side path that cut through two buildings.

“Shortcut,” Dean explained as they moved single file between the buildings. When they were back on the main path again, Dean ran a hand back through his hair. “I love Lawrence, don’t get me wrong. But the thing about growing up in a place where no one leaves? Everyone knows you, knows your history and your business, every sob story. Sometimes, I think it would be nice to have a break.”

Castiel nodded slowly and saw the large horse barn coming up in front of them. Part of him wanted to ask what Dean felt he had to hide, or what history he hated that people knew. He didn’t get a negative vibe from the Alpha, and the military training he’d overseen and been a part of back home gave him a lot of insight on reading people and their intentions. But, asking Dean would defeat the entire purpose of what he meant between the lines of his words. “Well,” he said after a moment, “I _am_ new here, and I know nothing about anyone. I am finding myself in the business of making new friends, and I would be happy to get to know you as you see fit.”

Dean paused with his hand on the large barn doors and turned his head to meet Castiel’s eyes. He smiled softly. “Thanks, Your Grace. I can see why Balthazar chose you.”

“It’s Castiel. Please,” Castiel replied quickly, just barely biting back the truth about him and Balthazar’s marriage. Everything inside of him was suddenly screaming out that he should tell Dean, should come clean and let Dean know… but what if it backfired? What if Dean was already mated? What if Dean had no interest in Castiel?

“Okay, thanks, Cas.” Dean smiled again and then turned, giving Castiel a moment to blow out a breath before he followed Dean into the stables. “So these are our riders,” Dean started as he walked down the center of the barn, turning in the middle to look back at Castiel. “We have another barn at the very north end of the grounds, and those house our working horses. Our military horses are on the other side of the kingdom.”

“Why?” Castiel asked absently as he looked down the rows of horses. By a quick count, there were twenty or so standing proudly in their stalls, most of them coming to stick their heads out in greeting when they heard Dean’s voice.

“Well, space for one.” Dean chuckled and walked towards an all white horse, patting her nose gently. “There are four hundred horses and they stay with the troops that are training and stationed out there.”

“Do you go there often?” Castiel asked as he stepped up beside Dean. He chuckled when the mare snorted at him for interrupting her petting session, and Castiel lifted his hand to let her sniff him before he started petting her head.

“I try to go every few weeks, check on the horses and their supplies. I have some trained men that stay there to look after them, but I like to lay eyes on 'em all myself,” Dean replied and stepped back, watching Castiel carefully. “You’re good with her.”

“She’s beautiful.” Castiel patted the side of her neck affectionately before turning to Dean. “It’s been a long time since I’ve ridden.”

Dean flashed one of his brilliant smiles again and held up a hand. “Wait here,” he instructed before disappearing into a side room. He came back out carrying a bridle and saddle and placed them on a barrel before moving back to Castiel’s side.

“So, this is Phoenix,” Dean said as he reached for the iron lock and slid it open. “She’s a fine rider. The late king used to favor her…” Dean trailed off as used to lead rope to guide Phoenix out into the center of the barn. He tied her to a post and got to work getting her saddled. When she was set, Dean stepped back and clapped his hands together.

“Perfect, she’s all ready to go. Let me just get Crowley ready,” Dean said as he started off towards the side room once more.

“You’re coming with me?” Castiel asked, moving to Phoenix’s side. Dean stopped in his tracks and turned, nervously rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

“Oh, I don’t have to,” he shook his head, “I just assumed that… well, it doesn’t matter…”

“Wait!” Castiel cut Dean off, stopping the Alpha from turning away again. “I was surprised, but… pleasantly so. I would love for you to go riding with me.” Castiel smiled and watched how the Alpha’s face lit up once again. “I would hate to get lost, and I am sure you know the trails around the grounds like the back of your hand.”

“I have the perfect spot,” Dean agreed and almost bounced out of the room to get the saddle for Crowley. He let a large black horse from its stall and quickly got him ready to ride. When both horses were settled, Dean opened up the back doors before climbing on top of Crowley. He waited for Castiel to be seated on Phoenix, then urged the horses forward.

They rode in silence, Dean taking them around the back of the castle and towards the forest. Castiel almost asked where Dean was going, until he spotted a well groomed trail weaving between the trees. He smiled to himself as he coaxed Phoenix faster. From the cleanliness and care Castiel observed of the horses and stable, the way Dean would give encouragement and praise every few minutes, and the well kept trails, it was clear Dean was not only good at his job, but enjoyed it. It was a much different atmosphere and feeling than he’d gotten from the Horsemaster in Casern…

“We’re almost there!” Dean pulled Castiel from his thoughts. Ahead of them, the trees were starting to thin, and the midday sun was shining through the branches. Dean laughed and sent Crowley into a full trot, leaving Castiel to chase after him.

When they broke the treeline, they came out into a large, grassy field dotted with wild flowers. Dean turned their direction to the left, and they moved along the treeline for a few minutes until they came to a river that cut through the field and disappeared into the woods.

“Whoa,” Dean called out, getting Crowley to slow before stopping a few paces back from the river. Castiel pulled up beside him and slipped from the saddle, patting Phoenix’s neck as he moved to her side.

“There’s a log over here that has the perfect tie spot,” Dean said as he led Crowley, Castiel, and Phoenix closer to the water’s edge. True to his word, there was a large downed tree with thick numbs from the branches still sticking out of it. Dean quickly tied up the horses, then turned back and climbed up the bank.

Castiel followed him, settling himself in the grass beside Dean as the Alpha sat. Dean leaned back on his arms, letting his head fall back with his eyes closed to soak up the sun. Castiel had never done something like this before… not that there were many places to enjoy the sunshine up in the mountains, but just to be in someone else’s presence and be relaxed. There was something about Dean that made him calm, comfortable in his own skin. The people of Lawrence had been welcoming, and he was getting used to the camaraderie that existed between people in the kingdom. It was such a different atmosphere than home… and he found that he didn’t miss it.

Hesitating for a moment, Castiel gave in and laid down in the grass, turning onto his side so that he could look at Dean. The Alpha looked peaceful, beautiful in the sunlight. He didn’t know how to explain this feeling inside of him, but he felt like he could lay in the field beside Dean forever.

“You’re thinking awfully hard over there,” Dean whispered, his eyes still closed and face upturned to the sky. “Care to share with the class?”

“Just… thinking about how different things are here than at home,” Castiel replied, just as soft.

Dean nodded and cracked one eye open. He smiled when he saw Castiel laying in the grass and he dropped down, turning on his side to face the Omega. “Are they really that different?”

Castiel gave a small chuckle and nodded his head. “Oh yeah, everything is different. For one, if my father could see me laying in the grass right now, he would probably choke. ‘Royalty doesn’t get dirty, Castiel’,” Castiel said in a mock deep voice.

Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Is that really what King Zachariah sounds like?”

“Mostly,” Castiel answered with a laugh. “But, no, my days there were all run by my duties to our kingdom. Here, it’s… different. I’ve gone with Balthazar to meetings, of course. We’ve talked with the council and heard the townspeople’s complaints and concerns, but… even that didn’t feel like a job. It’s been amazing to watch how Balthazar interacts with his people, both hired hands and citizens.”

“The late King Michael ran things a little differently… and when he fell ill, King Balthazar tried to rule as his father had. But, before taking the crown, Balthazar was known by our people. He came into the city often, would share stories, food, and drink with what his father considered the common folk. When Balthazar took his father’s place, he found he couldn’t rule over his friends the way his father had.

“It’s worked well though,” Dean continued, reaching down and plucking a piece of grass from the dirt. He started twisting it around his fingers as he talked. “People respect him for it; where his father ruled with fear and justice, Balthazar rules with honesty and fairness. I’ve never seen such peace over Lawrence.”

Castiel smiled and let his head rest against his elbow. He was quiet for a moment, thinking of everything he’d seen of Balthazar. “He’s a good King.”

Dean nodded, then cleared his throat. “He’s a lucky king.”

Castiel felt his throat catch and he met Dean’s eyes, finding himself unable to move. It felt like hours and seconds all at the same time, and Castiel wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them. Nothing else mattered, nothing else crossed his mind except for Dean -- his scent, his voice, his eyes… Castiel’s breath hitched when Dean shifted closer, but then the Alpha looked pained as he forced himself to turn away.

“We… we should get back,” Dean said, refusing to look back at Castiel. He looked towards the horses, both of them dipping down and drinking from the river. “The horses will need their evening feed soon, and I’m sure your husband will be expecting you back.”

Castiel felt crushed and longed to tell Dean the truth. But first, he needed to be sure. “Okay,” he whispered instead and stood, trailing after Dean to the horses and climbing on top of Phoenix’s back. They rode back to the castle in silence, Castiel watching Dean the entire ride back and thinking. He had so many questions… but he knew the perfect person to ask, as long as he could keep up his courage.

With newfound determination, Castiel was able to pull himself away from Dean when they arrived back at the stables, though not without making plans for an evening ride tomorrow.

 

***

Castiel looked up as there was three soft raps against the door, seconds before it was pushed open. Anna was already in her dressing gown, and she smiled as she slipped into the room and crossed it in a few quick steps. Castiel smiled at her in greeting and moved to the side of the mattress, giving her room to climb into the bed with him.

“Okay, tell me everything,” she breathed out as she pulled the covers over her lap, clasping her hands on top and turning to look at him expectantly.

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked, his heart already beating faster as he met her gaze.

“Oh don’t play that with me, Castiel,” Anna chided, bumping his shoulder with her own. “You were so distracted at dinner, I’m surprised you didn’t end up wearing half of your meal! So tell me, who is he?”

“How do you know it’s a he?” Castiel asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Anna raised an eyebrow and he found himself flushing in response. “I just... “ He bit his bottom lip, thinking. Then asked, “How did you know Balthazar was the one?”

Anna screeched, throwing her arms around Castiel’s shoulder and toppling them back into the pillows. “I knew it, I knew it!” she said into his hair as she squeezed him harder.

Despite her crushing his head to her chest, Castiel found himself laughing. “I was dying to talk to you at dinner, but it didn’t seem like the appropriate place.”

“No, it wasn’t. Balthazar was trying to end the meal quickly so that we could all retire and I could come and ask you what was going on! So, I knew Balthazar was the one from almost the moment I met him. When it comes to your mate? You just… _know_.”

“And what if you’re wrong?” Castiel asked, fixing the pillow behind his head before turning to look at her. “Like, what if you think someone could be your mate, but you’re wrong about it?”

Anna watched him carefully before shaking her head. “That’s not really possible, Castiel. Your body _knows_ who your mate is, and if you trust yourself and trust your gut… well, then I would say you’ve found them. If you’re questioning it, doesn’t that already mean you have your answer?”

Castiel thought about it for a moment, then slowly found himself smiling. From the moment he’d turned and met Dean’s gaze, he’d felt something come alive in him; he hadn’t been able the shake the simple touch of Dean shaking his hand, the sound of his voice, the intensity of his gaze…

“I’ve never… I’ve never felt like this before,” Castiel whispered.

“Well, I should hope not. Otherwise, you would’ve been mated by now or you would’ve let your mate go. Did it feel painful to walk away from him today?” Anna asked and Castiel nodded, watching her smile grow even wider. “Oh, Castiel! You must tell me _everything_.”

Castiel smiled back and settled more comfortably into the pillows. He began to talk, giving Anna every single detail he could remember about their day, from the way Dean walked, the way he talked, to what the grassy knoll they stopped at to rest looked like. He talked until they both fell asleep, candles still burning brightly around the room. And Castiel dreamed of his true Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning took forever to get through. Castiel woke Anna before the rise of the sun, and they quickly made themselves ready for the day and met Balthazar in the dining hall for an early breakfast. The day’s agenda was simple, just going over the kingdom’s budget and debating a tax reform, but it seemed to take hours. It didn’t help that Castiel’s mind was anywhere but on kingdom business; he was grateful that for the moment, he was expected to observe more than participate anyways. He _had_ only been a part of the kingdom for two weeks now.

By the time lunch was announced, Castiel was buzzing with excitement. It was only Balthazar’s steady hand on his arm, leading him towards the dining hall, that kept him from bolting to the stables.

“You need to eat, Castiel,” he said softly, leaning down so they wouldn’t be overheard. “I highly doubt passing out from hunger would be romantic.”

Castiel snorted and rolled his eyes, but let himself be led to their table. Anna caught his eye from the next table over, unable to conceal her wide smile. He laughed and leaned towards Balthazar. “I think Anna is more excited than I am,” he whispered.

Balthazar chuckled and passed Castiel a goblet of wine. “She’s a romantic, that one,” he replied, taking a sip of his own glass. “We’re both happy for you, you know.”

“It still has the potential to crash and burn,” Castiel commented, giving a small shrug. “He could already be mated or have someone else in mind.”

“If you truly believed that, you wouldn't have been smiling from ear to ear since the moment you woke up. I was starting to think the counselors were going to ask if you were alright, you seemed quite pleased about taxes this morning.”

Castiel felt himself flush and he busied himself with cutting up his venison instead of responding. He forced himself not to scarf down his food, matching bite for bite with Balthazar, much to the king’s amusement. When the meal was finished, Castiel sat in his seat and folded his hands on his lap.

Balthazar chuckled and sat beside him, watching as the hall emptied, people nodding their goodbyes to the King and Crowned Prince as they went. When it was nearly empty, he turned to Castiel. “You should go,” he said with a smile. “You don’t want to keep him waiting.”

Castiel opened his mouth to come up with a witty response, but realized he had nothing to argue. His stomach twisted with nervous excitement and instead, he nodded and pushed away from the table. “I’ll see you later,” he said and dipped his head respectfully before walking as quickly as he dared out of the hall.

The day was just as bright and sunny as it had been yesterday, and he rolled up his sleeves as he started walking, enjoying the sunshine beating down on his back. With the stable in view, he heard a soft meow and he paused, looking to the side to see Baby making his way over.

“Good afternoon,” he greeted as he crouched down, scratching the cat behind the ears. Baby began purring, rubbing his head against Castiel’s fingers before moving around to mark each of his legs. Castiel chuckled and then scooped the cat up, continuing to pet him as he walked towards the barn.

The doors were cracked open and Castiel slipped through them without putting Baby down. He heard voices from the back of the barn and called out “Hello!” before moving towards the horses. Baby made it clear he was not a fan of the bigger animals, and Castiel chuckled as he let the cat down safely to the dirt floor before greeting Phoenix with a pat to his neck.

“I think you should tell him!”

Castiel looked up as the voices grew louder, though he didn’t recognize the voice of the man speaking. The second voice, however, he did recognize and he was taken aback by how upset Dean sounded.

“Oh, right, and how exactly do you suppose I do that, Sam? You don’t just walk up to someone who’s _married_ , mind you, and tell them--”

“You know the rumors, Dean!” the other man -- Sam -- hissed back before they came into view. Dean’s eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks, the taller man beside him running straight into his back. “What the hell, Dean!”

“Cas,” Dean greeted, his eyes still wide as he stared at Castiel.

“What? Oh!” Sam’s eyes darted over and he stood straight, dipping his head in greeting. “I’m sorry, Your Highness. We didn’t know you were in here.”

“Please, call me Castiel,” Castiel corrected, giving Phoenix another pat before walking over to the two men. He looked Sam over, realizing he was also an Alpha, and picked up on a familiar scent. “Is this your brother?” he asked, turning his head to Dean.

“Uh, yeah, little brother.” Dean looked over and up, and then chuckled. “Well, in age anyways. Castiel, this is Sammy. Sam, this is Cas.”

Sam nodded and held out his hand for Castiel to shake, giving him a wide smile. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Castiel smiled back. “I didn’t realize Dean had a brother.”

Sam raised an eyebrow and then smirked. “You know, our foster mom owns a pub in town and she makes the best shepherd's pie and honey cakes.”

“Sam,” Dean cut in, glaring at his brother, “Cas doesn’t want to go hang out in the town.”

“Actually,” Castiel gave a small shrug, “I haven’t had a chance to see the town yet. I would love to.”

Sam’s smile widened and he clapped Dean on the shoulder. “Well, perfect! Interested in heading there now?”

“Sam!”

“If that’s okay with Dean.”

Dean jerked his head from his brother and met Castiel’s eyes. “I… I mean, if you want to…”

“I would.” Castiel nodded his head. “We can go for a ride this evening, if you’re still available?”

Dean nodded and gave Castiel one of his brilliant smiles. “Alright, Sam, you win. Let’s show Cas the town.”

After Dean gave a list of tasks to the stable hands, the three set off down the road towards the town. Dean offered to get a carriage ready, but Castiel refused. It was too nice of a day to be stuck inside of a stuffy carriage, and walking gave him time to get to know the brothers.

It was clear from the start how much they cared for one another, their playful banter made Castiel wish he’d grown up with siblings of his own. Sam pulled out stories of their childhood, working as hard as he could to try to embarass Dean -- like how he’d been caught by the Milton’s trying to snag a pie cooling from the windowsill, how he’d been playing tag with Sam and some of the other neighborhood kids and tripped, landing himself face first in a pig pit. Dean, for his part, gave it back as good as he got, and by the time they got to the edge of town, the three of them had tears pricking their eyes from laughing so hard.

“Boys,” a gruff voice sounded, making Castiel stop short and look around. Sam continued chuckling, wiping at his eyes as he looked for the source of the voice.

“Hey, Bobby,” he greeted, waving an older man over. Castiel looked at the newcomer, taking in his soot covered apron and dark, scarred hands. Blacksmith, then. “Meet Castiel.”

The older man raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood in front of them. “Castiel,” he said carefully, then dipped his head. “Your Highness should probably be introduced as such.”

“No, it’s alright,” Castiel shook his head, holding out his hand for Bobby to shake. “I prefer Castiel.”

Bobby nodded and accepted his hand. “Well, Castiel, welcome to Lawrence. Must be a change from up in them Mountains.”

“It’s very different, but I like it,” Castiel answered with a smile. “I didn’t know grass could be so… green.”

Bobby laughed, loud and pleasant sounding, and then waved them over. “Well, come on. You boys look like you could use a drink of water. Hot as all hell out here.”

Dean placed his hand on Castiel’s arm, sending warmth throughout his entire body, and led him after Bobby to a large stone forge. It was hot inside the stone space, but the water Bobby handed them was crisp and cool. Castiel drained his glass and Dean was quick to refill it with another smile.

"So, what are you boys up to?" Bobby asked, sitting down on a wooden stool and eyeing each of them carefully. It made Castiel slightly uneasy, but neither one of the brother's seemed phased by Bobby's seemingly gruff exterior.

"Castiel hasn't been to town yet, so we figured we'd show him around. Plus, Ellen's making shepherd's pie tonight and Dean promised me last week he would give us all a show."

Before Castiel could ask what Sam meant, Dean was quick to say, "No. No way, Sam. Not tonight."

Bobby chuckled and shook his head, glancing between the brothers. "You did promise Sam and Jo, Dean..."

"Bobby! You're not supposed to be on their side," Dean argued, glaring between him and then back at Sam.

"I'm sure Castiel would love to hear you sing, too," Sam interjected, smirking despite the look his brother was giving him.

Castiel cocked his head to the side, waiting for Dean to catch his eye. "I didn't know you could sing," he said simply, watching as Dean's cheeks flushed red. If anything, it only made his eyes that much greener and Castiel felt himself smiling despite Dean's discomfort. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, of course, but if you're asking me? I would love to hear you sing."

"It's not like you can say no to the Crowned Prince," Bobby muttered, then quickly cleared his throat and slid off his stool. "I got some stuff to do around 'ere, but I'll be at Ellen's in an hour or so. Why don't you boys show Castiel something a bit more interesting than this hot dump."

"I find iron-work to be fascinating," Castiel said, giving Bobby a genuine smile. "I would be happy to see your craft one day."

"Alright, Son," Bobby replied, giving him the first smile Castiel had seen. "We can arrange that, I think."

Dean tugged on Castiel's shirtsleeve, jerking his head after Sam who was already heading towards the door. They called their farewell's to Bobby as the older man turned back to the forge to complete what he'd been working on before they'd gotten to town.

Castiel was fascinated as they walked through the town; Casern had encampments, not business and homes. There were people everywhere he looked, going about their various day to day business. He saw children running down the streets, playing with balls and toys, couples walking hand in hand with baskets of fresh fruits and vegetables. Merchants had their tables set up outside of their shops to sell their goods in the sunlight, foods and clothing, jewelry and other wares. It was a different world, one that Castiel hadn't even realized existed! Dean and Sam were easy to talk to as well, answering all of his questions without batting an eye. Castiel had long since stopped worrying that he sounded foolish, and both brothers were patient in all of their explanations.

As they neared the center of town, Sam pointed out the building he owned. "This is The Bunker," he said and Castiel looked up at the well kept building, though all of it's windows were covered in shutters or curtains. There was soft music coming from inside and he cocked his head, wondering what kind of business Sam ran. Sam explained before he had even opened his mouth to ask. "It's a brothel, though we take care of our Omegas and Alphas. Most of our clients are widowers, though we get the occasional people searching for a companion until they can find their mate."

"What about your employees?" Castiel asked, following Sam into the building, Dean close behind him.

"Widowed, too," Sam answered. "Though, we have a few who needed to escape abusive relationships, and I provide them a safe place to live."

The downstairs was warm and well lit, with people milling about. There were couches and chairs around the room and Castiel could see much of the same through the open doorway. The atmosphere made Castiel instantly comfortable. It took him a moment to recognize who was an employee and who was a client, but every Alpha and Omega seemed relaxed and happy. He supposed that _was_ the point, but he smiled, knowing that Sam was doing right by everyone that walked through the door. He listened as Sam explained the day to day business aspect and what his role was, and then led Castiel and Dean into a back room.

"Sam!" Castiel jumped as a blonde woman came around the corner, her smile wide as she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "I didn't expect you back until dinner."

"Thought I would show Prince Castiel the town," Sam answered, giving her a squeeze before turning to look behind him. "Castiel, this is my mate, Jessica. Jess, this is-"

"Your Highness!" Jessica interrupted, immediately dipping her head. "I'm so sorry, I would've cleaned up a little bit if I knew." She straightened and promptly smacked Sam in the middle of his chest. "This one's clothes are _everywhere_."

Dean snorted, causing his brother to glare back at him.

"Jess, it's not really that bad in here..." Sam said as he turned back to her, looking around the space. Castiel took the chance to look around as well, realizing that they the rest of the downstairs space was a small living quarters. They were standing in, what he assumed, as Jess and Sam's sitting room.

Jess sighed, but didn't argue further, before she turned and went back the way she'd come from. "I have some tea," she called out and Castiel heard dishes being moved around.

"I'll help her," Sam said with a smile. "Make yourselves at home."

Castiel nodded and followed Dean over to the couch. He sat down beside Dean, the Alpha's leg pressing against the entire length of his. He felt his stomach flip pleasantly and he ached to just reach out and take the Alpha's hand. This, however, was not the time for the conversation they needed to have. Instead, Castiel folded his hands over his lap and made himself busy looking around the room. There were paintings on the wall and he recognized a lot of the images from places around the castle grounds. Dean caught him looking at one and he bumped their shoulders, gaining his attention.

"Jessica is a painter," he explained, "and these are what she calls her 'practice' ones. There's a detail or two off about them so that she's refused to sell them."

Castiel raised an eyebrow and looked back at the nearest painting. "If these are her 'practice' paintings, I can only imagine how beautiful the others are."

"They're something else," Dean agreed, looking up as his brother and sister-in-law came back into the room. Sam carried a large silver platter of tea cups and cookies, with Jessica carrying a teapot. She served them each a mug quickly and Castiel thanked her as he accepted his.

"So what are your boys' plans for the evening?" Jessica asked as she sipped on her tea.

"We're going to go and see Ellen for dinner, see if I can make Dean sing for us." The look Dean shot his brother was even worse than the one he'd given him earlier in the stables. Castiel immediately diverted his eyes and focused on his tea, Jessica following his lead. "Don't give me that look," Sam said, completely unfazed by his brother's displeasure. "You told Ellen you would the last time we were there. So really, you're going to have to fight with her if you don't want to sing tonight. Plus, you know for a fact Bobby's already told her we're coming, so you can't back out now."

"Yeah, well, its all of your ears that are going to bleed..." Dean finally muttered, taking a large gulp of his tea, despite the steam still curling off of the top. Castiel glanced at him, meeting his eyes briefly before Dean shrugged and looked away. Silence fell and Castiel was worried that the evening had been ruined -- Sam still glaring at his brother from the couch across, and Dean brooding in displeasure. Jessica, however, was used to them and quickly diverted the attention to Castiel. He was grateful, despite being the center of attention, and they spent the next hour in the sitting room talking and drinking through the pot of tea.

***

The Roadhouse was large and crowded, full of patrons even though the sun had yet to go down. As soon as they were able to get through the door, Castiel was hit with the smell of _home_. There was the heady scent of hops and good food and an underlying scent that let him know there were people there, but he was once again surprised by how comfortable it felt. Dean and Sam looked right at home as they twisted their way through the people, muttering 'excuse me' every once in a while. If Dean hadn't been holding onto his arm and dragging him through, Castiel was sure he would still be standing wide eyed at the door, asking people softly if they could let him through.

At the bar, an older Omega woman was calling out orders to a young Alpha girl. The younger of the two was quickly pulling out glasses and mixing up drinks, sliding them all over the bar in different directions. As soon as Dean scored a seat, however, the older woman turned and greeted him with a wide smile.

"Dean! Bobby told me you'd be coming tonight with Sam. Jess couldn't make it?" the Omega woman asked, leaning against the bar to pull Dean into a one armed hug, then did the same for Sam.

"No, she thought the scent of beer would upset her stomach," Sam replied, giving a shrug.

"I remember that... I could barely stand working through my first trimester with Jo." She looked up and smiled at Castiel over Dean's shoulder. "Dean, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Ellen, this is Castiel. Cas, this is my foster mom, Ellen," Dean shifted to the side, letting Castiel get closer to the bar so he could shake Ellen's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"Oh no, none of that. Not unless you want me to be calling you Your Highness," she said, pinning him with a look.

"Alright, Ellen it is," Castiel replied. Ellen gave him a curt nod and a wink, then called over to the younger woman. "Jo! Bring me three beers!"

The blonde Alpha moved quickly, plopping three drinks down in front of them with a wide smile. Dean introduced them quickly again, Castiel finding out that Jo was Ellen's daughter, and then she was off to fill more orders. They ended up moving from the center of the bar to the end, Castiel sitting in between both of the brothers, as they drank their beers. Castiel studied the people around him, content with Dean at his side, offering commentary every few moments. He wondered if this is what things could be like. When he and Dean were mated, would they still come sit at the Roadhouse for dinner, joking and drinking with Sam? Would they still come visit the Bunker and Jessica?

Castiel was pulled out of his thoughts by Ellen placing three, large steaming plates of food in front of them, and Castiel's mouth was instantly watering. It looked as good as it smelled! Dean chuckled beside him, passing him a fork, before he started digging into his own plate. They ate in a comfortable silence, Castiel enjoying his food too much to even think about stopping to talk. And when they were finished, Dean clapped his hands together and leaned in.

"I bet you we could get some of Ellen's homemade pie for dessert."

Castiel chuckled and was about to ask what type of pie Ellen usually made, when the woman herself called out loudly, "Alright, Dean!" She down a few pints and slid them over the polished wood to the patrons at the other end. "You're up!"

Beside him, Dean suddenly paled and Castiel opened his mouth to tell Dean that he really didn't have to get up and sing, not if he didn't want to. But before he could say anything, Dean was shaking his hands out and standing up, reaching back to squeeze Castiel's arm once before he moved away from the bar and started going around the tables. Castiel shifted, leaning his arm on the bar so he could see around the room easier. The once loud, crowded bar seemed more subdued somehow, everyone sitting in their seats or leaning against the walls to watch as Dean took his place at the front table.

“Listen,” Sam whispered, giving Castiel’s shoulder a squeeze. He nodded absently, eyes trained on Dean who was focused on staring at the ground. Benny tapped his shoulder, getting Dean to nod, and then the large man started playing once more.

Dean’s eyes closed, his foot tapping to the beat of the music Benny was playing, then he began to sing.

 _“All that which, is that which shall be done._  
_They say it’s nothing new,_  
_I give my heart away to just one,_  
_And it could only be you._

 _Like a master’s baptism of fire,_  
_I know you have your ways._  
_And two masters at once, no man can acquire,_  
_You set my heart ablaze.”_

Dean’s voice was deep, beautiful as it resounded around the tavern. It was nothing like Castiel had expected, not after Dean had made such a big deal about not being good. He glanced around, seeing the people smiling softly, watching Dean with rapt attention.

When he focused his attention back, Dean’s eyes were locked on him.

 _“There’s nothing new under the sun,_  
_Who owns my heart?_  
_There can only be one._

 _Broken down for days at a lonely stable,_  
_Beside the Hogback Ridge,_  
_Broken heart, a lifetime in this hell,_  
_I hope it’s water under the bridge.”_

Dean turned his eyes away, letting them fall closed instead as he shifted back on the table top, straightening his shoulders as he continued to sing. Behind him, Castiel felt Sam press closer to his back.

“I don’t pretend to know everything that goes on in the kingdom, but as the owner of The Bunker, I hear things. Before King Jo-- the Late King fell ill, Balthazar was known around the town, and he was in a relationship with Anna Milton, the baker’s daughter.”

Castiel swallowed hard, forcing himself not to show any reaction. He was silently cursing himself for not looking into the history of the Kingdom he was now living and ruling in… He cleared his throat, eyes trained on Dean as he continued singing, and said instead, “I thought the Late King was King Michael.”

“That is a story for Dean to tell you,” Sam replied back, falling silent for a moment.

 _“With love it’s either all or none_  
_Who owns my heart?_  
_There can be only one_

 _To saints and martyrs, lovers now and foregone_  
_We are forever committed, but_  
_as even martyrs are taught by an Imam_  
_At least we’re grown enough to admit it.”_

“What I am going to tell you is that Dean doesn't trust easily, he doesn't make friends. He cares deeply about everything he does, his family and his horses... I know he's never felt this way about anyone before. If you have no intention of moving things forward with my brother, you need to leave him alone." Castiel looked over and met Sam's eyes. "Dean doesn't need anymore heartbreak, okay? I like you, Cas, but your life is very different than ours. If I'm right? I give you my blessing. If I'm wrong? Forgive me, and leave my brother alone."

Castiel stared back at Sam, searching his eyes in the dim light of the bar. "I understand," he said after a moment, then tore his eyes away as Dean finished his song. 

 _“All that which is that which shall be done_  
_Who owns my heart?_  
_There can be only one.”_

***

The walk back to the stable that evening was quiet, both Dean and Castiel lost in their own thoughts. When they reached the main doors, Dean stopped, scuffing the toe of his boot into the dirt as he unlocked the doors.

"Do you have to get back?" he asked softly, moving through the dark barn from memory until he found the lantern, casting a soft glow across the room. He looked up, watching Castiel enter the barn and pull the door shut behind him. "I mean, the King is probably looking for you by now..."

"He isn't," Castiel replied, moving across the barn to where Dean stood. The Alpha nodded slowly, leaning back against a bale of hay. "In fact, he knows exactly where I am and who I'm with."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed for a moment. "Well he knew you were going to go riding..."

Castiel shook his head and Dean trailed off, watching him carefully. Castiel inhaled deeply, surrounding himself with the smell of Dean and the barn. Talking with Anna the night before, throughout the morning, he'd contemplated exactly what he was going to say when he got Dean alone. He'd dreamed about it, couldn't stop thinking about it, and now the words had escaped him. Dean looked beautiful in the flickering lantern light, and Castiel swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry. The question was on Dean's lips, in his eyes, and Castiel did the first thing he could think of. He lifted his hand and reached for his collar, pulling down his shirt and baring the smooth, unmarked skin of his neck.

Castiel closed his eyes, shivering slightly as Dean's fingertips traced over his skin. "I don't understand," Dean whispered.

"Balthazar and I are friends, Dean," Castiel answered, releasing the fabric of his shirt when Dean pulled his hand away. He opened his eyes, meeting the beautiful green ones of his Alpha. "He is mated to Anna. We are technically married in the eyes of the kingdom, but... I am not mated, Dean."

Dean searched his eyes, a small smile poking at the corner of his lips. Then he mirrored Castiel's earlier movement, rising his hand to pull his collar down. "Neither am I."

Castiel smiled, reaching up to brush the skin of Dean's neck as Dean had done to him. Only, instead of pulling away, he slid his hand to the back of Dean's neck and stepped in closer.

"I am really hoping to change that," Castiel whispered.

Dean's hand moving against his waist, pulling him in, and the Alpha's lips pressing to his own was the only answer Castiel needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song adapted from There Can Be Only One by Cass McCombs


	3. Chapter 3

They moved like a dance, pushing and pulling, never separating as Dean turned them around and lifted Castiel up to sit on top of the hay bale. Castiel gasped as Dean pressed in closer, then lifted his legs to wrap around the Alpha's waist, holding him in place. It was everything Castiel had wanted, and yet he wanted _more_.

"Dean!" Castiel gasped against the Alpha's mouth, his fingers gripping the back of Dean's shirt tightly as if he would disappear if he wasn't tethered there.

"God, Cas, I've wanted to do that since I met you in the courtyard," Dean replied against his mouth. "You looked so handsome standing there in the sunlight... I hadn't even planned on heading that way, but the idea of not seeing you, not seeing your face, was too much to bear. When I realized who you were..."

"I'm glad you approached me," Castiel said as his eyes fluttered shut, the Alpha's mouth moving from his lips to his throat. "I-- Oh, Dean," he sighed, legs tightening around Dean's waist once more, "I can't think when you're doing that."

"Would you like me to stop?" Dean asked, smiling against Castiel's skin.

Castiel shook his head, fingers pulling Dean in even as he said, "We should probably talk..." His hands moved up the back of Dean’s shirt, gracing over his heated skin. The Alpha shivered under his touch and Castiel groaned, pressing in closer. “We really should, but…”

Dean chuckled against Castiel’s mouth, gasping as Castiel’s nails scratched into his back gently. “I don’t want to stop,” Dean whispered and Castiel nodded furiously, kissing him deeper. After a moment, Dean groaned, this time in displeasure as he forced himself to pull back. “But, we should. Let me get Crowley ready, it's still early. We'll take that ride of ours."

Castiel smiled and let his fingers trail over Dean's back and arms as the Alpha stepped back. He swung his feet gently against the hay as Dean moved around the barn, getting Crowley ready to ride. His stomach flipped pleasantly as he realized Dean wanted them to ride together and he would soon be pressed against his Alpha once more.

As soon as Dean saddled Crowley, Castiel slipped down from the hay bale. They climbed into the saddle, Castiel shaking his head at the offer to be at the front, and then they were off, trotting into the night and to the forest path. Dean carried a long stick with a lantern at the end, giving them enough light to see by as they made their way through the thick trees.

From his spot, Castiel hugged Dean's back, his cheek flat against the Alpha's shoulder; he was able to breathe in Dean's scent, happy he would get to scent Dean -- his mate -- for the rest of his life. His hands moved to Dean's stomach, holding on tight.

As they reached the small river, Dean squeezed Castiel's hand before dismounting from Crowley. He set the stick and lantern into the soft clay of the riverbank, casting a perfect glow in the area for them to see without disturbing their view of the night sky. Then, he returned to Crowley's side, smiling up at Castiel as he held out his hand. Castiel returned the smile and accepted the help to slide off Crowley's back. He landed softly on his feet with Dean's arms around him, pulling him in close.

"You know," Castiel whispered as he pressed up, finding Dean's lips for a soft kiss, "one would think you were a romantic, Dean Winchester."

Dean laughed, happy and loud in the night, and Castiel felt himself warm at the sound of it. He needed to make his Alpha laugh like that all the time.

"Only for you, Cas. Only for you."

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean once more before finding his hand and tugging him to the edge of their light. Dean sank to the grass first, pulling Castiel down beside him and then against his side. Together, they lay back in the grass, the smell of the earth and the flowers surrounding them.

Once they were still, the crickets started up their song once more and Castiel hummed as turned on his side, resting his hand and head upon Dean's chest, intertwining their legs together.

"I've never felt like this before," Castiel said softly, letting his eyes fall closed for a moment.

Dean reached up and threaded his fingers through Castiel's hair. "I haven't either," he replied, scratching gently at the base of Castiel's skull before repeating the motion. "Never thought I would be lucky enough."

"Why not?" Castiel asked, curling closer into Dean's warmth. Half of him wanted to lean up and meet Dean's eyes, wondering why on earth such an amazing man would think he couldn't find his mate. The other half was content to lay listening to Dean's heartbeat, Dean’s hand running back through his hair.

"I'm not very lucky, Cas... I've been through a lot of stuff..."

Castiel nodded and waited, giving Dean the chance to talk if he wanted to. He didn't need to know, not right this moment, but he hoped--

"Did you know about the King's Quarrel in Casern?" Dean asked and when Castiel shook his head, he sighed softly. "Not... very many know about it. It was kept very quiet, surprisingly so. I think outside of Lawrence, people believe it to be a hoax or a legend."  
  
"What is it?" Castiel asked, tipping his head up to see Dean's face.

"It was how my parents died."

"I'm sorry," Castiel whispered, his heart breaking for the pain his mate had gone through. His parents were far different than Castiel himself, but he couldn't imagine having grown up without them. "I didn't realize they were _gone_ gone..."

Dean smiled sadly, finding Castiel's hand and twisting their fingers together before laying both on top of his chest. He sighed softly, leaning his head back into the grass and looking up at the night sky. "The late King Michael was not the original King, Cas. My father was."

"But..." Castiel's fingers tightened in Dean's hold and he pressed up, looking down at Dean's face. "But that would mean that you're-"

"No," Dean shook his head, cutting Castiel off. "Whether I was meant to be King or not, it's not something that I wanted in my life. Balthazar approached me when his father fell ill and he offered me the throne. I declined, Cas. That's not the life me or my brother want."

"I don't understand," Castiel shook his head, "how could that just happen? How did the people of Lawrence accept King Michael as their new King? Was there an uprising? Was there a war? Of course there wasn't a war..." Castiel shook his head again. "If there had been, we would've heard about it."

"People were scared, Cas," Dean answered calmly, his free hand coming up to rub Castiel's arm and shoulder. "This was twenty years ago, and Lawrence was still developing. My father had just taken the crown a few years before after his father passed, and things were starting to change. King Michael... he and his family came from the South, and no one saw it coming."

Dean clicked his tongue, his eyes far off as he recalled the story. "I was four when it happened... Michael and his soldiers came to the castle, promising fealty, troops, and gold. My father accepted them with open arms, not for a moment thinking anything would be wrong. I was just four, Cas, just a child and..." Dean's voice dropped and he closed his eyes. "They lit the Royal Chambers on fire, trapping us inside. I was able to escape with Sammy through the laundry chute, but my parents didn't make it."

"Oh, Dean," Castiel breathed out, throwing his arms around the Alpha's neck and collapsing on top of him. He held on to Dean as tight as he could, his heart aching and eyes stinging as he imagined the horror Dean and Sam had to face so young. "I'm so sorry."

"I've long since made peace with what happened, Cas. And I've made peace with Balthazar, who was only a child as well. Sam and I had good lives, Ellen and Bobby took us in and raised us like their own; we couldn't have asked for anything better." Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's forehead, then brushed back his hair. "I mean it, Cas. Sam and I are happy, despite everything that happened."

"You were lucky to find Bobby and Ellen," Castiel agreed, finally settling back down and laying his head on Dean's chest.

Dean hummed and held Castiel tightly, both of them falling into silence as they were lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Castiel broke the silence.

"So... if you chose not to take the throne when Balthazar offered, am I correct in assuming you don't want to live in the castle?"

Dean swallowed hard, his hand stilling in Castiel's hair. Castiel forced himself not to hold his breath. No matter what Dean answered, no matter what they had to do, he wasn't going to let this go.

"I... can't live in the castle, Cas. It's not my life. Just walking around the grounds brings back so many memories..." Dean trailed off and Castiel gave him a quick kiss, reassuring him that it was alright.

"Where would you like to live, then?" Castiel asked, smiling against Dean's mouth. "I've lived in castles all my life, but Lawrence is so unlike home..."

Dean laughed and gripped Castiel's hips, suddenly rolling them over. Castiel gave a loud gasp of surprise as he was suddenly laying on his back in the grass. Dean winked at him and then rolled back, taking Castiel's hand and holding it between them.

"When I was a child, my mom used to take me to this field," Dean said, giving Castiel's fingers a squeeze. "We would come out here at dusk, my bedtime story would be my mother singing as we rode through the forest to get here. We would lay in the grass like this and she would tell me fantastic tales of dragons and three headed monsters, of saving princesses in far off lands and pirate ships sailing the world. I would gasp and laugh in all of the right places, and used to wish with all my might that they were true so I could go off on an adventure.

"The fireflies were always there, too," Dean said with a smile, lifting a hand to point to the side. Castiel turned his head and realized they were surrounded by the lime-green glow of hundreds of fireflies, blinking their lights as they weaved through the grass undisturbed by the humans laying there. He hadn't noticed them before, too focused on Dean. He closed his eyes and could hear their soft buzzing. "They were my favorite part."

Castiel gave a soft laugh, then asked, "Why were fireflies your favorite?"

"My mom used to tell me that fireflies were better to wish on than stars, that every time they were lit up, their ears were on. They blink in and out because they're picking up on every wish whispered in the dark. Then they fly them to the heavens before they help your wishes to come true." Dean shrugged but smiled.

Castiel looked to the side, his eyes tracking a single firefly that was closer than the rest. Above him, he felt Dean shift slightly and knew he was looking at the same bug. "I wish..." Castiel whispered, then shut his eyes, finishing his wish silently. When he opened his eyes again, Dean was looking down at him with a soft smile.

"Are you going to tell me your wish?"

"If you speak them out loud, doesn't that mean they won't come true?"

"No," Dean shook his head, "how will the fireflies know your wish if you don’t say it out loud?” He leaned in and pressed his lips to the shell of Castiel’s ear. “Also, it just means that whoever is listening can help make your dreams come true."

Castiel laughed again. "Like I said, you're a romantic." Dean winked at him and Castiel reached up, cupping the Alpha's face. "I wished for you," he said softly, watching Dean's eyes.

"I want that, too," Dean agreed, then licked his lower lip slowly. "I want a life with you, Cas. I want to build a home, away enough from the city for privacy. I want to have children, a barn for a few horses and Baby to hunt mice. I want to mate you, to be with you, in every way I can. But..." Dean trailed off, looking pained.

"But you can't do any of that or be truly happy in the castle," Castiel finished. Dean nodded and relaxed into Castiel's body, tucking his head beneath Castiel's neck. They fell silent, both lost in their own thoughts.

There wasn't a choice here, not really. Castiel was married to Balthazar, was a Crowned Prince, had lived in high stone walls his entire life. But Dean? Dean was his mate, and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for him. The crown, royalty, guards and jewels... none of that mattered.

"I'm going to talk to Balthazar," Castiel broke the silence. Against his neck, Dean hummed his question. "I'm going to tell him that I've found my mate and that I want to leave."

Dean pushed back up, looking down at Castiel in alarm. "Can you... do that?"

Castiel shrugged. "I'm the Crowned Prince, can't I do anything?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, both of them knowing that there were rules even royalty had to follow. Castiel shrugged once more and continued, "Balthazar and Anna have the same struggle as we will have. Anna has to pretend to be a Ward of Lawrence, has to bow to her mate and sneak into their chambers at night. Balthazar hates it as much as she does. And Anna has whispered before about making a move to change the old laws that King Michael put forth about mixing blood lines."

"But legally, you and Balthazar are married, Cas."

"Mating trumps marriage, Dean. A marriage can be dissolved while a mating can not. I will not let a contract stand in the way of the rest of my life with my Alpha. You're my mate, Dean. And I will do what needs to be done to be with you."

Dean didn't respond, only moved in and sealed their lips together. The sounds of the night fell away as Dean kissed Castiel breathless, the rest of their words falling away as they explored each other in the grass. Tomorrow, Castiel would focus on business. Tonight, everything was about Dean.

***

Balthazar stared, the apple he was raising to his mouth for another bite now forgotten in his hand. Beside him, Anna's eyes were wide, mirth apparent on the upturn of her lips. Castiel simply cleared his throat, crossing his arms as he leaned back in the oversized chair at the table.

"Of all the bloody people to fall in love with," Balthazar said finally, shaking his head as he dropped his apple back to his plate. "Dean Winchester? In another life..."

"I know," Castiel interrupted, nodding his head. Their eyes met for a moment, understanding passing between them, before Balthazar sighed. Beside him, Anna reached forward, squeezing his forearm, though her eyes remained on Castiel.

"I don't know what you want me to do here, Castiel." Balthazar shook his head, lifting his free hand to rub his chin. "If you aren't living at the castle, people are going to talk, they're going to question things. They will eventually realize you're living with another Alpha and then..."

"I can not be with Dean if the public, our Kingdom, believes me to be with you."

Silence fell over the room and Anna finally tore her eyes away from Castiel to look at her mate. Castiel inhaled sharply, but held his tongue; Balthazar’s expression was guarded, stony and silent. Castiel had no inkling of what the King was thinking. Anna’s hand was soft on her mate’s arm, her thumb rubbing gently over his exposed skin from his rolled-up sleeves. She kept her focus on Balthazar, but had a knowing smile on her lips which eased some of Castiel’s nerves.

“The people are going to be furious, Castiel,” Balthazar whispered, shaking his head. “They will lose their faith in my reign, knowing I lied about our marriage and my relationship with Anna. They’ll question what else I will change, if I’m only changing laws to better myself instead of our kingdom. They’ll question our agreement with your father’s kingdom and what our sham of a marriage would mean…”

Balthazar shocked his head back and forth before leaning forward in his seat and looking Castiel straight in the eyes again. “The kingdom is content, our lives have settled after my father’s reign and then his death. People are happy, Castiel. For once, the kingdom is in peace and our people are happy to be living in Lawrence. You are my friend, Castiel, but…”

"We are friends, Balthazar, and I want your and Anna’s happiness as much as I want mine,” said Castiel as he looked foundly as his friend. “Right now? We _are_ lying to the people. They're content because they believe us to be content. But we live in a world where true mates are sought after, where the only people who do arranged marriages now are those desperate and those who are royal. I... I can handle my father, for I anticipate some outrage and disbelief on his end, but your people? The people of Lawrence? They will support us."

"How can you be certain?”

Castiel glanced between Balthazar and Anna, opening his mouth to respond before Anna shook her head. He nodded and turned his head, letting Anna speak instead.

“Bal,” she started, squeezing her mate’s arm. Balthazar swallowed hard but tore his eyes away from Castiel to look at her. “We’ve talked about this before, talked about what it would be like to eat dinner together, to share our bed chambers without having to sneak around. To raise our kids as your children, without hiding them or worrying about their lineage if someone were to suspect they weren’t yours and Castiel’s.”

Castiel’s breath caught as he realized he’d thought and wished for the same things in the short time he’d known Dean. Perhaps not in the same circumstances, but realizing that Balthazar and Anna had been hiding their love for years… it made his heart hurt for them. The last thing he wanted to do was hide Dean, to go home at night and leave his mate behind. He held a new respect for his friends, unable to imagine the struggle they’ve lived through every day.

Balthazar closed his eyes, reaching up to cover Anna’s hand with his own. She smiled, tears swimming in her eyes as she continued. “I want to grow old with you, Alpha. I don’t want to spend our lives apart. I want our children to be free to run around the castle, to grow up happy and healthy with the people of Lawrence encouraging them to be great leaders, like you are. I love you, Balthazar, and I will support you and be at your side no matter what choice you make. But, I would prefer to be at your side instead of being in the shadows.”

A tear made its way down Anna’s cheek and Balthazar lifted his hand, catching it with his finger. He didn’t take his eyes from his mate as he addressed Castiel.

“Alright,” he said softly, “what’s the first step?”

***

Castiel tied Phoenix’s reins to the post outside of The Roadhouse, nodding his head to the gentleman who held open the door. Inside was just as busy and loud as the last time he’d been there, and he noticed Ellen and Jo moving their way flawlessly behind the counter as they served the thirsty patrons. He smiled, weaving his way through the people to the counter and caught Jo’s attention.

“Ah, your Royal Highness!” Jo greeted, giving him a wink. “How are you doing this evening? Here for a drink?”

“Perhaps, but I’m looking for Dean. Is he around?” Castiel asked, leaning against the bar.

Jo nodded and bent down, coming back up with two tankards. “He came in a little while ago, but he’s at The Bunker. Mom made up a few roast turkeys and all the fixins for dinner, I can pack you up a basket if you want to head over there with some food.”

“Thank you, Jo. I’d appreciate that,” Castiel replied with a smile. “Do you need any help?”

Jo eyed him for a moment before grinning and waving him over. They moved to the side of the bar, where Jo opened a gate and pulled Castiel back behind the counter. “Mom! I’ll be right back!” she called to Ellen who gave Castiel’s arm a quick squeeze on their way by.

A small service door opened up into a large kitchen area, and Castiel inhaled deeply and groaned. “Oh, it smells amazing back here.”

Jo chuckled and kicked a step stool over to the cabinets, climbing up onto it and reaching above for a large wicker basket. “You sound just like Dean. It’s like you haven’t eaten real food in a week.”

Castiel felt his cheeks flush and he shrugged, taking the basket from her and holding out his hand to help her down. “Well, maybe I’ve just never had the pleasure of having a chef who cooks as good as your mom.”

“You tell her that and she’ll be taking requests from you,” Jo snorted. She moved around the kitchen quickly, wrapping meat and sides up in towels and bowls. Castiel stood where she told him, holding the basket as she packed it. She even added in a whole pie, giving him a wink as she wrapped a large towel over the top.

Holding the basket handle over his arm, they moved back out to the bar so Castiel could pick up the tankards of beer. He said goodbye to both of the Harvelle women and then made his way out of the bar. He couldn’t help but smile again as he walked into the Bunker, the atmosphere just as warm and welcoming as it was the first time he was there. It didn’t hurt that everything in his life was coming together; for once, he was excited for what tomorrow would bring. Instead of living every day in a monotonous routine, he had choices and a future.

Castiel wasn’t sure what that future would bring, he had no idea what life would be like outside of the castle walls, but he was excited of the prospect of waking up beside his Alpha every morning in whatever home they made together.

He was completely consumed in his day dream, he nearly slammed right into the man starring in them. “Dean!” he gasped as he just barely stopped himself from slopping beer down the Alpha’s front.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean beamed at him, taking the tankards from his hands. Dean’s fingers were warm as they brushed over Castiel’s, and Castiel was more than happy to follow him the rest of the way into Sam and Jessica’s home. Castiel set the basket down on the table and turned into Dean’s open arms. He smiled as Dean drew him in, meeting his Alpha’s lips in a soft kiss.

“Missed you,” Castiel whispered as Dean pressed their foreheads together.

“You too,” Dean replied, squeezing Castiel’s hips. “How did it go with Balthazar?”

“Really good, actually.” Castiel kissed Dean once more and then drew back, nodding his head towards the table. “Hungry? Is Jess and Sam here?”

Dean nodded and then called for his brother, then went to get four plates from the kitchen. Sam and Jess both greeted Castiel warmly, a hug from Sam and a kiss on the cheek from Jess. Then the four of them sat around the table, Dean dishing out heaping servings of food on each plate.

“So,” Dean asked as he took a large bite, chewing quickly as he looked across the table where Castiel was sitting, “what happened?”

Castiel smiled and looked around the table, realizing that this was his new family. He smiled wider, excitement bubbling through his stomach. He had a mate, a brother, a sister. He sat up straighter in his chair.

“Tomorrow, Balthazar is releasing an Royal Decree stating that all Royal Marriages and Matings will be hereby determined by the Royal themselves. Each Prince or Princess will be allowed to choose their own mate, regardless of social status and lineage. The freedom to choose will remain until their fortieth year in which all choice will be forfeit in order to continue the royal lineage.”

“Why did Balthazar choose forty?” Jessica asked, reaching for her glass of water and taking a sip. “Isn’t that usually past the age of fertility?”

“Yes,” Castiel answered slowly, “but as Balthazar is already thirty-seven, he was afraid if anyone was going to challenge the decree, they would use that to challenge that our marriage would be legal if he chose an earlier age deadline.

“Anna made the point that most people find their mates in their early twenties, that to be unmated so late in life is rare and would be especially rare in royal standards. She suggested we still have Kingdom Balls, allowing for intermingling between the Kingdoms.”

Jessica’s eyes sparkled as she raised her glass. “So,” she said as she leaned forward, “does this mean what I think it means?”

“What do you think this means?” Dean asked, glancing over at his sister in law.

“Does this mean that you will be released from your marriage so that you and Dean can continue humping like rabbits without being afraid of being found out?”

Sam nearly choked on his wine at his mate’s brashness and looked between his brother and Castiel in alarm. Jessica, however, was completely unphased by her mate’s reaction and looked at Castiel expectantly.

“I suppose we were not very good at being subtle,” Castiel replied, lifting his tankard and taking a sip of his beer. “I will be relinquishing my right as Crowned Prince, allowing for Anna to rightfully take my place as Balthazar’s Queen once they are officially married in the eyes of the Royal Church.”

“What will this mean for you, Cas?” Dean asked, reaching his hand across the table. Castiel took it without hesitation, giving him a small smile.

“It means that my father will probably be shocked and angry, though Balthazar and I have already talked extensively about what will happen with the agreements between Lawrence and Casern. I am still Prince Castiel of Casern, and my word still holds weight here in Lawrence. Officially, I will still work in the Castle with Balthazar, promoting relations between our kingdoms and our military.”

“So you have to stay at the castle?” Sam asked, leaning back in his chair and glancing at Dean.

“No,” Castiel shook his head, squeezing Dean’s hand, “I don’t have to reside in the castle, only close enough to do my job.”

“Well,” Jessica said, clapping her hands together, “I know we don’t have much space here, but you’re more than welcome to join us. Dean has a room in the back, but its quite small… I suppose we could swap out Dean’s room with the nursery…”

Both Dean and Sam opened their mouths to argue, but Castiel beat them to it. “That won’t be necessary, Jessica, however it is appreciated. Balthazar has given Dean and I land to build a home.” He looked at Dean, loving the way his Alpha’s eyes widened. “His plenipotentiary needs quarters of his own, and since his mate prefers open space instead of castle walls… well, he was more than happy to accommodate them.”

“I don’t even know what you just said, but… We’re going to have our own house?” Dean whispered.

“Yes.” Castiel nodded his head, squeezing Dean’s hand once more. “And I think you’ll appreciate the land we’ve been given. You see, it’s close enough to the castle so that we can both do our jobs, but private. There’s room for our own horses and children to run and play, a river and I’ve been told at night -”

“The field is full of fireflies,” Dean finished. “Cas, I don’t even know what to say.”

“Say you’ll be my mate, Alpha.”

Dean’s chair scraped as he shoved it back, releasing Castiel’s hand so he could move around the table. He knelt down at Castiel’s side, taking both of his hands in his own. Behind him, Jessica made a soft sobbing sound and Dean smiled.

“I’m already yours, Cas.”


End file.
